come with me 5: N's change of heart
by inspireinsperation890
Summary: *sorry if this is kinda bad...i'm thinking about starting another story soon, though. i cant tell you anything that wont give away the story.


We were toe-to-toe with my back against the wall in the Nimbasa City ferris wheel. Someone was trying to warn me. "No! NO! Hilda! Don't do it! it isn't safe! We're too high up! Hilda! What has gotten into you!..." I went up to the small door. I threw it open. Someone's arms grabbed me. "Hilda! I'd never thought I'd say this so soon. But I'm only blocking you because I love you and I fear for your safety!" I was still struggling. I flew out of the door. Whoever I was struggling against was definetly a guy. He just barely grabbed my hand. "HILDA! NO! HOLD ON! DON'T YOU DARE LET GO! HILDA!"

I jolted awake. What on earth was that? N was still sleeping, so I went ahead and changed out in the open. Luxio looked at me when I started pacing around the room. He paced with me. Though he was confused, he still made good company. Skitty woke up when I turned around and paced the other way and Luxio kept going and tripped over my bag. There was a loud thud, which startled skitty, who jumped up, which woke up N, who fell out of the bed, which woke up Dewott who was sleeping in the bathtub for some reason, and through this I was still pacing back and forth. "Hilda! What the heck are you DOING?!" I continued to pace. "Uhh…Hilda?" I was still pacing. "I have no choice…" He walked up, slapped me across the face, and pushed me down. This caused me to slam my head into the wall. Then, he kissed me and said, "Sorry 'bout that." I was taken back. "You just slapped me across the face, pushed me down, hit my head on the wall, and now you're apologizing?! Why!?" He looked around. "Um…you were spaced. What are you trying to figure out?" I looked down. "Hey, your hair is starting to turn all the way green…-"DON'T try to change the subject." I sighed. "Ok, fine. I had this really weird dream about ferris wheels and someone fearing for my safety…and I jumped at a dangerously high level…then someone caught me and they told me not to let go." N looked at me, then, he literally dragged me by my hands out the door. I grabbed my stuff as I dragged along. Eventually, I was walk/dragging along until we got outside. "Hilda. I have no idea what you just said in there, but it makes NO sense and we have to go anyways. I am going to meet you in Nimbasa city." With that, he walked away into the croud.

I was probably just going to watch her to see how she does without me. To my surprise, she stood there for a few seconds, then took off. Route 4 was long. I waited right next to the gate to Nimbasa city to meet her. She never came. My worries got the best of me. I started running. Suddenly, fog. I knew what this meant. Anthea and Concordia approached me. "Here, N. in case you ever accept your fate and join us." Concordia handed me a torn cloak with no hood. "Hey this was-"Yes, N. this was yours from when you were younger. Now, please make the right decision." The fog disappeared and they were gone. I threw on the old cloak so I could protect my body from the sandstorm. I ran further and further. I finally came across the worst thing I have ever seen. The exact opposite of what was intended. "Give me this!-"NO! DON'T TAKE THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" It was Hilda up against 2 men from the shadow triad. Luxio looked beaten up, Dewott looked worse, but then I saw Skitty. She was covered in blood and scratches. Bruises covered her body. "EH?! THIS GAL'S BEEN TO KANTO!?" The other shadow looked over at the inside of the locket. "THAT'S GREEN, RED, AND HILDA!" the first shadow looked over. "Hmmm? Oh, this is VERY detailed. It almost looks like a real photo. Good job, kid." Hilda looked like she was going to strangle one of the shadows "PUT IT DOWN! DON'T TOUCH IT!" The second shadow looked over. "Ay! That is very detailed. It does look like-heeeey…ain't dis dat N guy?" The first shadow didn't even look surprised. "No, duh. He's her boyfriend. That's why we're capturing her not N.-"Well why can't we just get N-"because we want to make a lure! If we don't, she'll tell everyone in town" The two men went off into an argument. I couldn't just stand here! I rushed towards Hilda. "N?! where'd you come from?! And where'd you get this? Sexy overload." I pulled her up and untied her, then I returned all of her pokemon. "But what about the locket?"I looked down at her. "If I get it back, will you allow me to look inside it?" She thought about it for a little while. "ok, fine. Yes." I walked up to the shadow and punched him in the kidney. The shadow dropped the locket and it fell towards the ground. Hilda stepped back. The other shadow made a grab for it, I used one hand to shoot pain through his hand so he would pull back, then I grabbed the locket and ran towards Hilda. "Got it." I said. She threw her arms around my neck. I needed to step back or I would have lost my balance. "We have to hurry. The shadow will catch up to us soon."

I was never happier to see N return with that locket. He told me the shadow would catch up soon. "No, really. Where'd you get that?" he looked at me with that curious look in his eyes that also had a little more to it. "Anthea and Concordia gave it to me. It's really ol. I got it when I was 9." I looked at it, confused. "Who are Anthea and Concordia?" N looked behind us to see if the shadow was anywhere near us. "They're my sisters. Anthea's partner is a kind hearted Gothitelle. Concordia's partner is a Gardevoir with an attitude. Both of their partners suit their personalities well." He chuckled. "Hey, we're coming up on the gate to Nimbasa City!" I was so exited that I started running. Dewott and Skitty hopped on top of Luxio and he took off to catch up with me. We all darted through the gate. There was a dramatic drop in the temprature once we got to Nimbasa City. On route 4, it was 75 degrees give or take a few. Here, it was 59. I looked up to see 2 male Plasma grunts pestering an old man. "Hey! Stop that! He's just a poor old man!"

I don't think Hilda noticed the look on N's face. I did when I turned around. He had an almost wicked smile on his face. Almost encouraging the grunts to continue messing with this poor old man. So, what Concordia and Anthea said was right. They breifly past by my hurt body when Hilda was dealing with the shadows. "I have a feeling he'll accept his fate as team plasma's leader…" Anthea had said. "Well of course he will! I mean, who DOESN'T want to be king?! You get everything done FOR you!" I could see Concordia dreaming it with her Gardivoir as she spoke. As Hilda took care of the old man, the grunts flashed a look at N who nodded his head to the right and mouthed some thing like, 'play along'. I had a bad feeling about this. The grunts ran towards the amusment park. "Hey! Get back here!" N shouted and ran after them. I walked over to Hilda. The old man was walking away. "Huh? What is it, Lux? Where's N?" I looked up at her. "N is betraying you. He is leading you into something. He just mouthed for those grunts to play along. Be on the look out." Hilda was confused. I told her about my little eavesdrop with Anthea and Concordia. "Huh?! Oh. Ok, Lux. I trust your leading me to do the right thing. I'll be on the look out. Thanks for telling me." We walked into the amusment park, still chatting about what I heard. "What's this about Anthea and Concordia Lux?" I took a step back.

From what Luxio told me, I should be on the look out for N being part of team Plasma. I guess N heard my little chat with Lux. "What's this about Anthea and Concordia Lux?" Luxio took a step back. "They sound like nice people. To give you that cloak…" N didn't look convinced. "Yes, they are very nice women. Well, team plasma got away…drat." Did I just see N hide a smile? I looked at Lux. He nodded. Idicating I should keep an eye out. I nodded back to him.

Ok. Now I've seen it all. I saw that smile N hid. I looked down at Skitty to ask if she saw it too. Though she didn't open her eyes (ever), she could sense and feel things like this. Right now, she was completely clueless. Skitty was like a little sister to me, and Lux was like an older brother to me. All of my friends felt like family ever since we started traveling with each other. I had to keep them safe. Even if it meant pushing one out of the picture.

N's question surprised me and my pokemon. "Hey, let's see if we can spot Team Plasma from the ferris wheel." I looked over and saw Julia hiding behind a bush. I gave her a look that said, 'help me!' she mouthed something like 'how?' I put my head down. She had a point. We got on the ferris wheel and I started to dart my eyes nervously at the door handle. N must've noticed because he stod up and grabbed my wrists. "Hilda, there's something I need to tell you." I waited. Luxio saw it coming. I kind of did too. "I am the King of Team Plasma." I soon figured out why he grabbed my wrists. He threw me into the wall. Pain shot through my back and legs. I stood up. My eyes widened. I now wanted to be as much away from him as possible. Soon we were toe-to-toe with my back against the ferris wheel wall. My dream. I looked up into N's eyes. They were electric blue and shining. I saw something in them. They were intense and edged. I finally figured out what the something else in N's curious eyes was. It was love. Eccept now, it was violent. I was scared of this. But I also saw one more things in his eyes. I saw…evil. I lunged toward the back door. N blocked me. "No! NO! Hilda! Don't do it! it isn't safe! We're too high up! Hilda! What has gotten into you!" I went under his arm and towards the front door. "I don't think you've noticed, but You just told me you were part of the team I despised. I shouldn't have trusted you when my brother got kidnapped by your dad. I should have gone alone!" I flung it open. I had to get away from N. He grabbed me. "Listen Hilda, I may be the king of Team Plasma, but I'm blocking you because…..Hilda-I love you and I fear for your safety!" That took me back. But I still had to get away. Without any second thoughts, I jumped.

I saw Hilda jump. I looked at Skitty. "We're going after her! But first…" I pulled the stone and gold collar out of the seat beside me. I put the collar on Skitty. There was a little hole in the front. I put the stone in. "This is a shiny stone. Something to remember me by. Now, lets go!" we went to jump out. N caught Skitty in his arms and grabbed my neck. I was ANGRY. My trainer was hurdling towards her death and he was just going to let me stand here? She was half way down already. I kicked N in the shin which caused him to drop me and Skitty. I caught Skitty and jumped. "Ski, what ever Hilda goes through, we'll go through it too." Skitty nodded. Then I realized. Lux. Hilda caught us and we fell together. Farther and farther away from Lux. N looked down at us with a devilish grin. But I could see the sadness and fear in his eyes. He really did love her and fear for her safety. "Why?" I said quietly. N looked down at all of us. "Lux is the first to leave you!" I was shocked. "NO!" Hilda and I both shouted. I've never seen Hilda so upset and neglected in her life. Without warning, we hit the ground.

I looked down at all of them. Dewott the little ninja, Skitty the kind and sweet fluffball, and Hilda. The beautiful girl I just betrayed. At least I had Lux with me to remember her by. "Lux is the first to leave you!" Hilda's eyes widened. Even when she was falling she was concerned about her pokemon. "NO!" she shreiked. They all hit the ground together. When I turned around, Lux was breaking for the emergency exit. He climbed out the window. "Go! Zoroark!" I shouted as the Zoroark came out of his pokeball. "Zoroark! After him!" I pointed to Luxio. Zoroark charged out thr window and down. I watched them fight while hanging on the the ferris wheel for dear life. I watched them fight for a while, then out of nowhere, there was a flash of pink. Zoroark went flying off of the ferris wheel. He quickly jumped back on and started scratching at…Ski. Ski jumped up and used heal pulse on Luxio. She charged up a zen head butt and unleashed it on Zoroark. "Get out of here while you can, Luxio!" Ski was shouting. "Come on, Lux!" I ran to the other window. There was Hilda, standing up and ok. "Lux! Come on! Ski will be fine!" She winced and clutched her stomach before falling over. Lux took one last look at Skitty, before jumping towards Hilda who hugged her pokemon tightly. "I couldn't live one second without you guys…" she was saying. Ski went flying in to the ferris wheel cart followed by Zoroark. "Good job, Zoroark." I said and put him back in his pokeball. Ski was breathing heavy and bruised. She was cut in several places. There was a shiny stone around her neck. I took it off and threw it out the window. "DEW-DEWOTT!" I heard outside. I looked down. "You use pokemon and stuff them in their pokeballs! They don't like it! thay want to be free! When will you realize this?!" I shouted at them. Hilda started crying and dewott went to comfort her. Lux stared up at me in pain and hatred. "Skitttttttt…" I heard from behind me. I picked up Ski. The ride soon ended. The next thing I knew, Hilda, Ski and I were the only ones in the amusment park. Hilda pushed me down. Then she grabbed Ski and kissed her on the forehead many times. Ski had risked her life for Lux, and now she was in more pain than ever. Hilda looked up at me. "How could you-why did you-ugh! WHAT CAUSED YOU TO CHANGE YOUR DAMN MIND!"She shouted. I have never heard her swear before. I was taken back. "Anthea, Concordia, the plasma grunts, and everyone else is counting on me to be their leader. I couldn't let them down. So stop being so selfish and let me go on my own. Im not yours forever, hilda."

N told me this and walked away. "You used to be…" I said quietly after him, still cradleing Ski. "You used to be…"


End file.
